The National Longitudinal Survey of Youth 1979 (NLSY79) Is a nationally representative sample of man and women who ware born In the years 1957 to 1984 and livlng In the United States when the survey began In 1979. The sample members were agee 14 to 22 during the first round of data collection. A primary focus of the NLSY79 Is labor force behavior, but the content of the survey Is considerably broader. The NLSY791ncludea questions on educational attainment, training, Income and assets, participation In government programs, health, workplace Injuries, Insurance coverage, alcohol and drug usa, .sexual activity, marital and fertility histories, and other topics. The NLSY79 was conducted annually from 1979 through 1994 and has bean conducted biennially since 1994. The original sample Included supplemental samples of blacks, Hispanics, economlca11y disadvantaged nonblack nonHispanlcs, and youths In the military. The military supplamantalsampla was discontinued after the 1984 survey, and the economically disadvantaged nonblack, non-Hispanlc supplemental sample was discontinued after the 1990 survey. The total sample now eligible for Interview Is 9,984 (Including 594 sample members reported as deceased In 2010..11). The NLSY79 Child and Young Adult surveys obtain a wealth of Information on the chidren born to female NLSY79 respondents. The collection of data on these children began In 1988 with a battery of cognitive, social, emotional, and physiological assments administered to NLSY79 children and their mothers. These biennial aasments are administered primarily In parson. Beginning In 1988, children aga10 ~d older have answered a sal-administered sat of questions about famDy, friends, jobs, school, after-school activities, religious attendance, smoking, alcohol and drug use, and more. Starting In 1994, children who reach age 15 by December 31 of the survey year complete a quastionnaire that Is similar to the main NLSY79 and asks about work experiences, training, schooling, health, fertility, attitudes, and work expectations. This Young Adult Interview, which Is conducted primarily by telephone, replaced th8 chid assessments for older adolescents. Young Adults report on sensitive topics such as parent-chDd conflict, participation In delenquent or criminal activities, usa of controlled and uncontrolled substances, access to a computer and computer training, volunteer activftlas, and expectations for the future. The data collected about the children and young adults can be used easily with Information collected from their mothers In the main NLSY79.